Crashing the Klaine Skit
by GleeFan412
Summary: My idea of why Naya went on stage with Brittany for "the" kiss


Crashing the Klaine skit

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I know any of the cast members in real life, it's all in good fun! Just my take on why Naya crashed the skit.

"Please, you have to do it!" Heather pleaded for the third time that night.

Naya sighed and tried not to look directly in Heather's eyes. She knew once she looked into those piercing blue eyes, she'd give into Heather's pleading and she didn't think it was the best idea. "I don't think I can."

"You have to! Can't you hear the crowd screaming for Santana every night? I even went off script to mention Santana for them a few times. Think of the fans…think of us," she added quietly.

"Don't do that," she said to a pouting Heather. If it was one thing Naya hated, it was Heather looking sad for any reason, especially when it was her fault. "Besides, this has nothing to do with us. I just don't think it's a good idea. How would I ever get the ok to do something like that?"

Heather let out a frustrated sigh. "You could at least think about it before shooting me down," she said, starting to become slightly angry.

"I love you," Naya said meekly. Heather rarely got angry, especially towards her, but once she did, it was best to stay clear of her until she got it out of her system.

"Yeah well, maybe if you really did love me like you say you do, you wouldn't worry so much about what everyone would think and you'd come on that stage and do the skit with me!" Heather exclaimed, channeling a little bit of Brittany from the Born That Way episode. She jumped up out of the chair she had been sitting in, knocking it over in the process, as she stormed out of the room.

Naya knew she was going to have to do something extra special now to make up for Heather getting angry at her. Was it bad that she found her even cuter when she was angry or when she sometimes just spouted lines from the show when she couldn't think of anything else to say? It was a bad habit they all had from time to time, stealing lines from their own characters when nothing else seemed like the right thing to say.

"What was that about?" Dianna asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing," Naya said quickly.

"It's more than nothing. Heather hardly ever gets mad, especially at you. What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I just know. Heather had the same look that Lea gets when I do something she doesn't approve of."

"It's not really what I did, it's what I don't want to do."

"Oh really?" Dianna asked, now very intrigued. She sat down next to Naya. "Spill."

"She wants me to crash the skit with her and Darren."

"So?"

"What do you mean? I can't just do something like that. Wouldn't I need some sort of permission?" Naya paused for a moment when she realized who she was talking to.

Dianna knew exactly what she was thinking. "You're talking to the wrong person, if you think you should ask for permission. Though I think you'll have a better outcome than I did, after my whole fiasco. I got through it just fine. I think you know what you have to do tomorrow night."

Naya took Dianna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. No one knew that a shirt with two simple words on it would have been such a big deal. Dianna was right. She knew exactly what she had to do. Naya gave Dianna a big hug. "Thank you for talking some sense into me. Don't say a word of this to Heather, I want to surprise her."

"Good luck Naya."

Naya bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to work off some of her nervous energy as she waited for her cue to crash the skit. She didn't really think it through too much, she just knew that she needed to do something to cheer Heather up. She could tell she was still a little angry towards her, even when she tried to tell her there was a surprise coming her way during the earlier skits. She had to keep herself from bursting out laughing as Heather went on stage singing My Cup. That girl never ceased to amaze her. Before she knew it, she was creeping up the stairs, and sneaking up on Heather.

"Oh hi, Santana," Darren said as he saw Naya come towards them.

Heather snapped her head from Naya to Darren, not really believing what she was seeing. The smile on her face couldn't have been bigger as she realized that this was the surprise Naya had been talking about earlier, and was crashing the skit like she had asked her to.

Naya not really thinking things through realized she needed a microphone and had to pry it out of Heather's hand. "Hi, I heard that you wanted to kiss someone, and you're taken," she said to Darren. Taking a deep breath, Naya continued. "I'll kiss you Britt."

Heather had not seen this coming at all, but was just so excited that Naya was on stage, finally initiating some contact that she had been showing towards her during the whole tour, she just went with it. "I'll close my eyes," she said.

"Ok, ready, you guys ready?" Naya asked the audience. She tried to keep her voice steady as she counted to three, closed her eyes, and softly kissed Heather on the lips. It all happened way too fast and next thing she knew, she was practically being tackled by Heather in a great big hug.

"You're amazing," Heather whispered into Naya's ear as she hugged her tightly. Heather took back the microphone from Naya, unable to contain her emotions. "I love you," Heather said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Naya grabbed Heather, trying to get her off the stage before she said anything else they would both regret later.

"She's my best friend in the entire world," Heather said quickly, trying to cover up for professing her love for Naya in front of thousands of people.

Once safely backstage, Naya remembered to breathe, and tried to return her heart rate back to normal.

"You just made me the happiest person in the whole wide world!" Heather exclaimed, once again taking Naya into a big hug.

"I love you, Heather. I just wanted to do something to surprise you and show you how much you mean to me. Oh and well, I couldn't deny the fans," Naya joked.

"Ah I see, it was all for the fans," Heather said softly, her lips brushing over Naya's.

Naya felt her knees begin to weaken as she pressed her body against Heather's for support. "Yes," she answered breathily, quickly losing her train of thought. "All for the fans." She pushed her lips against Heather's, biting her lower lip, loving the way it always made Heather moan.

"Hey you two, they'll be plenty of time for that later," Lea said laughing as she broke the two girls up. "We have a show to continue with."

Naya had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her friend. "Thanks Lea, we'll be right there."

Heather gave Naya one last kiss. "To be continued later tonight?" Heather asked, trying to control her rapidly beating heart.

"Of course," Naya said smiling as she reluctantly removed her arms from around Heather's waist. She grabbed her hand tightly as they made their way to get ready for the next song.


End file.
